Dear God, It's Me Winry
by emiopsfanfics
Summary: Short stories about Winry and changes into womanhood XD FMA Womanhood lol lame anyway enjoy, review, fave...and what not. More embarrasing stories to come. Rated T for language and bodily functions and stuff Sorry I got your name wrong ScreamingArognaut
1. The Bra

A shout out goes to ScreamingAstronaut (this guy) who gave me the idea to write these shorts. His were about Ed and (um...male problems that go with growing up.) lol So I thought I would write about Winry and all the crap that goes with growing up. XD So go and check out his stories.

LOL SUCH A SILLY STORY...I CAN'T WRITE. Anyway thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did there would be so much sexual tension between Ed and Winry that you could cut it with a knife.

Enjoy. Hopefully XD The title comes from a book writen in the sixties called Dear God, It's Me Margaret ...lets just say the book is about the monthly gift. XD

Dear God, It's Me Winry

Ch. 1 The Bra

It was a hot summer day. Ed and Winry were slumped out on the couch while Alphonse was reading a book. The thermometer read 99 degrees, or as Ed called it, hell on earth. The heat wasn't bothering Al, because lets face it, armor can't feel. Unluckily, the two other childhood friends were burning to a crisp. Their hair and clothes stuck to there mucky, sweaty bodies, they were wet and not at all comfortable, and they didn't exactly smell like roses. All they could do was curse Mother Nature for hating them and soak in their perspiration.

"Dammit!" Ed yelled as his automail arm burnt his stomach. "I can't even touch myself without being fried like a freaking egg! There was a red mark where his arm made impact.

"Haha…" Winry said, fanning her face with an automail blueprint. "Men have it easy on days like this. You can strip down to your boxers. I have to wear a shirt, shorts, and panti-"

"OKAY….I get it Winry!" Ed said, cutting off her ranting.

Winry sighed. "If we only had that new indoor air-conditioning system that the people in Central had. Winry's eyes lit up at the thought. "I've read about the new invention in the newspapers."

"Well, maybe if Al and I come into some big money we can help you get one." Ed said half serious. He was too hot to talk.

"Yeah…that would be nice." The girl said and the room became quiet and still.

Pinako walked into the room with a smirk on her face. She thought the sight of her youngsters actually sitting down was humorous. As she went to left the room she noticed something about Winry, that she hadn't noticed before. She had to share her revelation with her apparently oblivious granddaughter.

"Um, Winry, can you come here for a second? Pinako said, signaling her to leave the room.

"Yes, Granny." Winry followed her grandmother to the other room while Ed and Al hadn't even noticed she left.

"What's the matter?" Winry said, wondering if she had done something wrong by the look on her grandma's face. "Oh no! Did I screw up Ed's maintenance? Bought the wrong thing? Did someone get hurt?" She started to panic. The elder calmed her grandchild.

"No everything is fine Winry. Something's just come to my attention that I need to address."

"Oh…" The young mechanic gave a sigh of relief. "What do you want to talk about?"

Pinako, being a tough, outspoken woman, had an easy time telling Winry her disclosure.

"Winry, it has come to my attention that you are growing up and maturing faster than I thought."

"Yes….?" Winry said uncomfortably. The small, old woman continued.

"You are 'filling out' very fast and need some 'coverage'." Winry was confused at what Pinako was implying. "There are boys here and you sweating in a white shirt isn't the best thing around them." She gave Winry an extensive look in the eyes.

The blonde suddenly realized what she was saying and covered her chest with her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Granny?" The Rockbell girl said in a self-conscious tone. "I hope the boys didn't notice! The senior Rockbell snickered.

"I'll tell you what Winry." She grabbed the teen's hand. "Tomorrow I'll give you some money and you can go down to the store and get fitted for a bra. It's nothing to be embarassed about, it just shows how much of a young woman you've become. What do you say?"

Winry, even though a tomboy, like to shop for new clothes especially when she needed them and especially in this type of 'crisis situation.

"Sounds great Granny." She gave her grandma a hug and walked back to the sweltering living room, covering herself as much as possible.

Luckily the next day was cooler and a better day for shopping. Winry readied herself and took off towards the door. As she turned the knob to walk out a small voice called out to her.

"Where are you going Winry?" The voice was Al's. He was on the couch staring up at her with curiosity.

"Um….well Al, I'm going to the store to pick up a few 'things'." The armored boy stood up.

"Oh good. I need to go to the store to get a few things too."

Winry wanted to kick herself for saying that. Why, today of all days, did Al want to go shopping!

"What's this about shopping?" Ed said as he walked down the wooden stairs into the living room.

"Hey, brother." Winry and I were heading out to town to pick up a few things.

_Since when did I say Al was tagging along? _Winry thought to herself.

"Oh, cool. I'm gonna tag along too because I've got nothing better to do here." Ed said, putting on his boots. Winry almost smashed her face against the wall. Why? Why? Why? She knew she couldn't just tell them no. It would be too suspicious. She needed to get away from them somehow and, from what Granny had said the day before, wasn't going to be "bare" any longer. This was going to be harder than she thought.

The trek to the store was a long one. Ed and Al chatted while Winry walked alone, hugging herself, with her head down. Ed looked over to notice this odd scene.

"Hey Winry." Ed walked over to her, making her even more uncomfortable. "Are you cold or something? I mean it's not as hot yesterday but it's not enough to make you chilly. Ed was such a dumb-ass sometimes and Winry wanted to hit him so badly for being one.

"I'm fine Ed. Just pondering what I need to get in town."...Like she didn't already know.

"Oh…okay then." He said turning away to rejoin his brother.

"Hey Ed." Alphonse said, whispering. "What's wrong with Winry? She seems really nervous today."

"I don't know." Ed said scratching his head. "She said she's fine."

"Oh…" Al said looking down.

"Hehe…maybe the sun finally fried her brain." Ed said chuckling.

_My brother is so insensitive…_Al thought to himself.

(XOXO)

Finally they had arrived at the square. There were many shops, even in a small town like Resembool. People were buzzing happily around, bartering with vendors, carrying bags of who knows what, and some eating delicious smelling foods.

"Wow! Resembool has sure grown" Al said. If he could make expressions, his face would be giddier than a kid in a candy store.

"Well let's get Winry's shopping out of the way first." Ed said walking away, not even knowing where to go.

_Oh crap!_ Winry thought to herself. _Gotta think of something quick!_

"Hey! ...uh... I have and idea. Let's split up so we can get done faster and get out of the glaring sun." She held her breath waiting for a reply.

"Okay. I guess me and Al can do that." Winry almost collapsed from happiness. She thanked whatever God was up there that she could now go about her business privately.

"See ya in a few." The brothers said walking away.

She wiped away the sweat from her forehead and headed towards her destination.

(XOXO)

Ed and Al walked the streets with awestruck faces. The little town sure had blossomed since they left.

"Now then, Al, what stores to we need to go to?" Ed said, searching the small crowds.

"First we need to go to the post office to drop off a letter."

"The one for Colonel-Bastard…" Ed said growling. "Just wasting more of my time and childhood…" Al just ignored that comment.

"Then we need to get some more research books, stamps, and toiletries. Let's also see if they have a bank so we can withdraw some money and if you're hungry we can get something from the vendors.

Ed sighed "Nothing we can't handle." And with that they were off.

It had been at least an hour and the brothers were done with there errands. Ed sat on the bench looking up at the clouds. He was getting edgy waiting for his friend.

"Come on!" Ed said wrenching his fists. "How long does it take to get a few groceries, anyway?" Al sighed at his brother's lack of patience. "Stupid women and their damned shopping!"

"Ed! Stop yelling! People are getting scared." Al looked at all the familiar faces laughing at the two.

"That's it! I'm sick of waiting!" Ed stood up in a hurry. "We are going to find that girl, right now! You go that way and I'll go this way and after 20 minutes return to this bench, when and if you find her. "Dammit!" Ed yelled. "She didn't tell us what store she was going to!" Before Al could even say a word, his sibling took off.

"Guess I'll go this way then brother…." Al said to himself as he walked down the opposite sidewalk.

Ed climbed up on a lamp post to get a better view of his surroundings. No Winry. He did see Al though, (It's not that hard to see him because he is about 10 feet tall.) walking slowly through the street.

"Ugh! Pick up the pace Al!" Ed said, expecting his younger brother to hear him.

He slid down the pole and continued his journey to find his mechanic. She wasn't in the market area, she wasn't near the sheep pens and she wasn't even at the new hardware store. Ed even checked the restrooms. No Winry.

"Okay, new plan." He said rubbing his hands together. "Look quickly through all the windows of every store on this side and if I don't find her, I'm quitting." The small, blonde alchemist scurried along, searching every inch of store, in every window. Finally after the fifth shop, he spotted his little fair-haired friend.

"Gotcha!" Ed said, about to break down the shop's door. Before he opened the door, he spotted the large sign above the window. It read, _Lingerie Shop and Women's Accessories. _Ed almost wet himself when he realized that he'd almost walked into a shop…that sold women's underwear. Then something stuck him that made him want to pass out. Winry, his grease-monkey, lanky, uncute friend was in this accursed shop. All he could do was just stand there while he watched the girl hand her money to the cashier. The teenage boy started to think, _Why was Winry in there? Was she buying... a bra? Did Winry need a bra?_ He didn't really notice her chest that much, I'm mean, if he got caught staring he probably would have had severe head trauma.

_I guess Winry was getting older. _The dazed boy thought. _…And she was_ _kinda pretty. "_NO SHE IS NOT!" The boy screamed. Ed was shaken out of his reverie when his companion walked out the door. She caught sight of him and stood frozen, eyes wide open, not even breathing. She looked exactly like a deer in some headlights of a car.

"…What are you doing here, Ed?" Winry said in a weird tone. The look on her face was priceless, and Ed, being the brat he was, had to laugh.

"HAHA, I can't believe you of all people actually bought a bra! I didn't even know you knew what one was! He dropped on his knees holding his stomach. "It's too much!"

Winry face was scarlet red. Al must have heard Ed's fanatical laughter because he came hurdling towards them.

"What's wrong brother!" Al stopped next to his brother and he quickly realized the situation. "….Um….I guess you found Winry…." The armored boy looked at his friend with concern. He obviously new what she had bought because of the store she was in front of, and Ed's juvenile laughter. Winry's eyes were brimming with tears of humiliation.

"God, Ed! You're so immature!" She threw the shopping bag at Ed and took off through the crowds. Ed dropped it like he was holding a drug needle.

"Geez, brother, you are such a child. You clearly hurt Winry's feelings." Al picked up the boy by the collar. "We obviously don't understand what she is going through….I mean were not females after all. Ed was quiet. "Plus we don't always share our own problems with her and when we do, she doesn't mock us like you just did!" Ed frowned and picked up the pink bag off the ground. He held it lightly so he wouldn't "break" the intimate object inside. Come to think of it, this was the first time the two boys had even seen a bra this close. They new nothing about women and were, for most of the time, surrounded by military men, with the exception of Hawkeye who wasn't really thought of as a girl. The two slowly open the bag to find a white undergarment with a small pink bow in the center and lace around the cups. It was like the two boys had made a fascinating discovery. They stared at is with fasination for about a minute.

"It's kinda pretty" Al said, mystified.

"Looks like some sort of fancy retarted looking slingshot to me." The older Elric said, trying to look away.

"Always making stupid remarks..." Al said to himself.

Ed grabbed the price tag and studied it for a while.

"That many senz for a few pieces of fabric and some wire!" The brothers looked at each other then back at their newly acclaimed item. "Damn, being a woman is expensive. Glad I have a 'pair'." Al slapped his brother on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"First off, you deserved that, secondly we need to give this back to Winry and thirdly, you need to apologize."

"Why do I have to? I don't wanna see her cry!" Ed said, folding his arms. "Plus what the hell am I going to say to her. And besides she is the one who let us come with her. She brought this on herself."

"Don't make me drag you by your antennae, brother." Al said, pointing to Ed's little piece of hair. Ed grabbed his head and stepped back.

"Okay! Fine pushy! Don't have to threaten the hair…"

As Ed walked back to the residence, the image of Winry crying played in his mind. He had no idea what he was going to say to her. Talking to women was really his forte...and after the incident with that thing...I mean...well...apologizing...awww hell this was going to be hard.

(XOXO)

The house was quiet when the brothers returned, and not even Granny stirred. Ed and Al walked up the stairs to Winry's bedroom. They both hesitated to knock on the door, and after a minute or two, finally pick up the courage to do so.

"Winry, can we come in?" There was a short silence.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled.

Al signaled Ed to say something.

"Uh... Win, we brought you back something…so please open up."

"You're just going to make fun of me."

"Look Winry, brother and I didn't mean to embarass you in public like that. We're really sorry, especially Ed."

"Yeah, I'm sorry you have to wear that death trap the rest of your like. Ed said sarcastically. "Glad I'm not a woman."

"Oh! Sorry I was made differently than you...you arrogant pig!" The brothers heard something being thrown at the door.

"Gosh Ed! You're always making everything worse." Al scolded his brother.

"What else am I supposed to say to her? It's no big deal!" Ed yelled quietly to Alphonse.

"Anything! Don't wreck your friendship just because you can't be a man. Yes I went there!" Al put his hands on his metal hips. Ed sighed.

He knew he had to get in that room and apologize, he could stand to mess up there friendship anymore than it already was_...Hey I am a man!_

"Look I'm really sorry." Ed lowered his head. "I don't know how to react when I'm around y... please can I talk to you face to face.

There was a long silence.

The door slowly creaked open and Winry peered her head around it.

"What?" Ed handed the pink bag to Winry. "Thanks…" She said lowering her head. "You can come in if you want."

Ed entered the room and signaled Al to stay in the hall. The younger brother acknowledged him and stayed out. Winry threw the bag on the bed and sat down on the floor. She was wearing a rather large grey sweatshirt.

"Win-" The girl cut him off.

"What, come to make fun of me to my face?" Ed felt his stomach jump. He really did embarrass her.

"No, I came to say sorry." The girl looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Ed started blushing. "I'm sorry I laughed at you…because of your female issue. Oh great. Now he was beginning to sound like Al. "…I mean not that that's a bad thing…I mean growing up and you…." Ed kept on babbling while turning redder and redder. Winry couldn't help but giggle. He apparently was trying to squeeze out some sort of apology.

"…And you becoming a woman, and chang-" She cut him off again.

"That's okay, Ed." The blonde said, smiling. "Don't need to have and aneurysm." Ed just stared at her with an innocent look.

"Oh…" The boy looked at the floor. It's just when I get frustrated or don't know how to react to something, I get really sarcastic and sometimes take it out on you, or sometimes I just babble, babble, babble like I am now. I get all red and I-

"-Thanks for returning it." She said in a shy voice.

The sudden interuption suprised him. "Uhh...no problem…it was a lot of money and something apparently embarrassing to buy. It took a lot of guts…umm…especially with us….guys around…and all. The boy tried to chose his words carefully. He made it sound like she had done something illegal.

"Oh, you saw the price tag?" Winry said raising an eyebrow.

_Man! Didn't mean to let that slip!_ He screamed in his head.

"You see it dropped out when you threw it at me…and I had to put it back…and I-I happened to notice the amount on the tag then!" He was lying right through his teeth. How could he tell her that he and his brother were curious, and wanted to gawk at her personal items of clothing?" The wrath of a wrench would surely fall upon him.

"Oh, well thanks." Winry cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I guess I'll give you some privacy." Ed said, walking to the bedroom door, then pausing. "Winry, why are you wearing a sweatshirt? It's still freaking hot today. The girl looked over at the bag on the bed and back at Ed.

There was a short silence.

"I see." Ed said, turning red again. He opened the door and left the room. Winry smiled and proceed to take of her thick jacket when Ed poked his head back in the room.

"And by the way, 32 B is the perfect size."

LOL...that was bad...anyway review! And tell me what do you think Winry did after Ed said that.


	2. Pains

Dear God, It's Me Winry

(Pains)

Winry tossed and turned in her bed all night and all day, clenching her abdomen for dear life. She had never had pains like this before and never this long. The pain pill she had taken didn't help to much effect, leaving her to roll in agony, hope something wasn't wrong with her and that the throbbing in her lower belly would eventually pass. Tears built up in her eyes and she gritted her teeth when another pang shot through her constricted body. She grabbed the pillow and squeezed it to relieve some of the discomfort, praying that Ed and Al would return from Central Headquarters soon because she needed comfort and needed to know she was going to be alright. "Hurry guys."

(XOXO)

The hallways in the hotel were quiet and everyone seemed to be inside enjoying the early evening, that is, until Ed and Al entered the building.

"That Mustang makes me wanna choke someone!" Ed yelled strangling the air, making Al a bit nervous. The boy obviously had a bad day at work and was glad to be coming home. (God knows he needed some rest, and that the rest of the tenants wanted him to shut up.)

"You will do no such thing Ed! Someone's going to lock you up for good if you keep spurting out threats like that." Al poked his finger into Ed's chest for emphasis.

"Haha. Once Al. I was in jail once. That guy had it coming, acting all suspicious and then running when I kicked him in the balls." Ed spoke as if he enjoyed his time in the slammer...and kicking that innocent man. "Assault my ass!"

"Pfft...People tend to run when you kick them, idiot!" ...I'm surprised if that man can still have kids after the way Ed kicked him...with the automail leg... Al thought unlocking the door to theirroom and ushering Ed to behave. "Now be quiet. If Winry heard you've done hard time, she'd kill you in a heartbeat."

"...I know." The older Elric sighed. "I'm just glad to be away from that bastard Mustang and back to my loving friend who has an early dinner waiting for me!" Ed yelled as if expecting someone to hear him. No reply. The brothers stepped inside to see all the lights out and no sound. "Winry we're back." Still silence.

"Did she go somewhere, brother?" Al turned on the lights to search the living area. No Winry.

"Is she still asleep? Check her bedroom Al." Ed said going to check the bathroom.

Al walked to his friend's bedroom and quietly knocked on the door. "Winry, are you in there?"

Al?... Winry thought. The girl tried to get up but pain overwhelmed her. "Ngh..." Was all she could muster up to say.

"Winry?" Alphonsewent to open the door but was surprised to find it locked. "Are you okay? Winry." All he could hear was a painful groaning sound.

"Ed, Winry is in her room but she sounds hurt." Al said panicked as he attempted to break down the door.

"Is it locked?" Ed rushed over to the door, now very worried from Al's tone. "We're coming in Winry!" The brother's combined weight opened the door and they rushed into the bedroom. "Winry?" The girl was in a very crippled looking position on her bed. She tried to sit up and acknowledge them but once again the pains filled her body.

"It hurts..." She whispered trying to reach for Ed.

"What does Winry?" He quickly rushed to her side. "Touch where it hurts." Winry put her hands on her lower abdomen. Is that bad? Ed thought as he quickly felt the spot of Winry's discomfort.

"I've been this way all...ugh...night and morning. I've even...taken pain pills." The teen squeezed Ed's hand for alleviation. "I can't even get up."

"Al, I think we need to get her to a doctor." Edward picked up Winry piggyback style and headed toward the door.

"I'm...fine...and I'm still in my...ngh...pajamas." She struggled to release herself from his grasp but to no avail.

"No, Win. You don't look okay. I can tell you're hurting and need help." He adjusted his hold on her. "Besides, I promised that nothing will ever hurt you and I intend to keep it that way." The brothers rushed out the door to the nearest elevator.

"Come on!" Al yelled as he pressed the down button.

"Dammit, hurry up!" The boy kicked the elevator repeatedly until the doors opened. "Finally!" Ed shoved the man coming out of the elevator to get to the switchboard. "We're on our way Win."

"I'm not dying...you guys." The girl tightened her grip on Ed's shoulders. "You're going through to much troub-"

"-I don't care!" Ed suddenly interrupted. "I cannot bare to see you in pain and I sure as hell am not going to sit around and do nothing."

The elevator doors opened and the trio sped out of the hotel and into the streets causing a big commotion. The few unlucky people, still on the streets, had to jumped out of the way as they barreled through. "Move!" Ed yelled pushing people out of the way.

We must look like a sight. Winry thought to herself as she laid her head on Ed's shoulder. ...And causing all this ruckus for me.

"We're getting closer." The young alchemist panted as he rounded another corner. Edward remember when Winry had taked care of him after automail surgery. She was there for him night and day and gave him anything he needed whether it troubled her or not. He wanted to be there for _her_night and day and make sure she got everything she needed. He wanted to carry her everywhere he went and comfort her every time she was down or alone. He wanted to feel pain with her and be scared with her...and in the pit of his heart he knew that he loved her, not just as a childhood friend or mechanic, even though he would never admit it. After ten minutes of not stop running they arrived at the hospital. "We're here!" Ed rushed through the doors and demanded a doctor see Winry right away. "My friend here, Winry, Winry Rockbell is in much pain and need medical attention right now!" Ed heavily panted as he slowly put Winry on her feet.

"Yes sir, right away. Please fill out these forms and we will get Miss Rockbell to a doctor as soon as possible." The lady at the registration desk handed the forms to Edward and asked if he and his metal friend could wait while Winry went with the nurses.

"Yes ma'am." Ed and Al took their seats and started filling out Winry's forms.

"Okay, Name...duh, Winry Rockbell...Parent or Guardian's name...Pinako Rockbell...the old bat..., Check male or female...female...obviously...age 15. height...5'3..."

"Ed..."

"Fine...5'5. Weight...about 110?...Blood type...no idea..." ...I know her bra size if that helps... "Is Winry allergic to anything, Al?" Ed said racking his brain for more answers.

"I think she's allergic to penicillin." Al vaguely remembered Winry having a reaction when taking it after a cold. She had been swollen for 3 days.

"Next...symptoms of attending physician's...What is this 20 questions?...sharp pains in lower abdomen...shouldn't the doctor figure that out?...blah, blah...no...oh hell no...yes...I don't know, 3?...Why would anyone want to know that?...yes...okay done!" Ed sighed in relief when they were finished and returned the sheets to the secretary. He never liked filling out papers...especially his weekly reports the Colonel gave him. Ed walked back to Al and plopped in his seat.

"She'll be fine." Al said, putting his hand on Ed's shoulder to calm him.

"Yeah, she's tough."

(XOXO)

Ed and Al patiently waited for the status on their friend. Twenty, painfully slow, minutes had passed since they last saw her. Al read a magazine while Ed, who was extremely bored, counted the floor tiles. He tried to keep his mind off of disturbing and grim thoughts that crept in his head and reminded himself that his girl was stubborn and strong. The brothers jumped when they saw the doctor leave the examining room and walk towards them.

"Hey doc! I she going to be okay?" Ed accidentally yelled.

"Haha. Don't worry she's fine, she's fine." The doctor raised her hands to settle the boy down. "But there is something I need to discuss with you fine young gentlemen. Would you please sit down." She flashed them a friendly smile and motioned for the boys to sit.

"No problem." Ed and Al sat down, relieved that Winry wasn't in any real danger.

"Do you know what's wrong with our friend, Miss?" Al said politely. He wasn't going to yell at the poor lady like Ed did.

"Yes, I do. From your description of her symptoms, what your lovely young friend has told me, and my personal opinion, I believe Miss Rockbell is experiencing some severe pre-menstrual cramps. One of the many symptoms of PMS."

"Oh thats goo-"

"-What?" Ed and Al screamed in unison. Ed face was bright red and Al, even though not able to make facial expression, looked more nervous then a sinner in church. (Excuse the expression. ^^)

The doctor giggled at the boys outburst. She new the topic embarrassed most men but had to address it in a professional manner. "Now boys, I can tell that this isn't something you're comfortable discussing, but this is a serious matter. Can I trust you to be mature and listen?" She took off her glasses and tucked them into her pocket.

"...Yes ma'am." The boys mumbled.

"As I was saying, your friend is having serious pre-menstrual cramps. I assume from your yelling that you know what that means."

"...Yeah..." Ed said twirling his fingers nervously.

"Most women experience some type of pain on, or in Winry's case, right before their period, ranging from mild to extreme. Winry is one of the unlucky women who have very heavy cramping and ,although it might seem harmful, is completely natural. Mother Nature isn't always fair when it comes to things of that category."

"But what can we do about it?...I mean, we can't just watch while she rolls around in pain. It's just..." Ed looked away from the doctor. "I can't stand to see her this way."

"There are some remedies that could help if Winry starts having cramps again. First get her a heating pad or a warm washcloth to put over her belly to increase the flow of circulation to the uterus to lessen her pain. If that doesn't work then give her one of these pills to take with some water or herbal tea." The doctor pulled a pill bottle out of her other pocket and handed it to Ed."

"Okay doctor." It felt like a weight had been lifted off the boys shoulder and they could finally breathe easy. Winry was okay and that was all that mattered.

"Your friend is in that room if you want to see her." The doctor said pointing to the first door in the hall. "And if Winry starts getting irritated or moody in the next few days, its perfectly normal." She winked at the boys as she got up to leave.

"Thanks for warning us..." Ed said nervously rubbing the back of his head. Winry is always moody...

"And remind her of how lucky she is to have friends like you."

"Thanks, we will." Ed and Al waved goodbye and went to go see Winry in the next room.

Winry was sitting on the patient's table with her knees tucked under her chin. The pill the doctor had gaven her was taking affect and she was relieved to be okay...although she wasn't looking forward to the week ahead. Thank goodness Ed and Al care so much. She thought to herself.

"Winry." There was a knock on the door. "We're coming in." They entered the room slowly and without word, staring at their female friend.

"...So...the doc says your okay...that's good..." Winry could tell just by looking at them both, that they heard what was wrong with her.

"Yeah it is." Winry said with a awkward smile.

"I-"

"Thanks for caring so much and being there for me." The girl stretched out her arms to signal she wanted to hug. "What would I do without you guys?"

"More than you think." Al said running into her hug.

"Yeah..." Ed joined the two in the intimate moment.

"You guys are so great!"

As the brothers were embracing their friend, they realized how nice she was being, not Winry-ish. Was this the beginning of the god forsaken mood swings?

"...And I never tell you this but I love you two." Winry said squeezing her grip on them.

...Where did that come from? Was that the hormones?

"Especially you Ed." The girl then kissed her unsuspecting friend on the cheek.

"DOC! WE'RE GOING TO NEED MORE MIDOL!"

Lol this whole story is screwed up lol anyway thanks for reading! I know how she feels in this chapter...I've had worse... Cramps are of the devil! Can I get an Amen from a sista (or a mista...I don't know your life) ? XD Just for the record, pain pills do not really help...thank God for midol.


End file.
